A New Beginning
by gayaf
Summary: Bella and her pack move to Forks, Washington, there she meets her mate, Rosalie Cullen Hale...A vampire. The thing Bella hates most in the world. Can Bella get over her hatred for vampires to make her mate happy?
1. You're a werewolf harry

**So this is my first story, I don't think I'll get a lot of hits but eh it's just for the fun of it**

_thoughts_

**_Pack mind link/or another language_**

**flashback/vision**

_~Bella PoV~_

I sighed as the pilot announced it'd be another hour before we reached Port Angeles. Alexander shifted restlessly next to me for the umpteenth time since we got on this flight.

"Would you keep still?" I asked him

" Come on mom you know I don't like these flying death traps" He sighed. "why couldn't we run to Forks with everyone else?"

"Because this way I can keep a better eye on you and Bethany ". Said girl shifted and mumbled something incoherent about magical ponies in her sleep.

Alex and I gave her an odd look before I said "Besides you're not the one doing the running so I see no reason as to why you're complaining, use the hour we have left to rest because we might be running the rest of the way there." He sighed again before leaning his seat back trying to relax "Fine" he mumbled before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

After he settled down I decided I should take my advice and get some shut-eye. I should probably start introductions though. My name is Isabella Gertrude Swan, Werewolf Alpha of the Swan Pack. The thing about me is that I'm not just some regular old Alpha, I'm what our legends calls _The Chosen One_, basically I'm top dog. Even other alpha's of different packs have to follow my order and animals, mostly dogs and wolves, are attracted to me because apparently I give off some type of vibe that makes them want to follow my every command, it's really useful at times. A chosen one is born only 100 years after the previous one dies, there are no specific type of people to be chosen, that's why it's always a shock. Hell, I wasn't even of Werewolf descent yet here I am ' The Werewolf King'. To be honest I have no Idea how old I am , I stopped counting at around my 3,000th birthday and that was around the time humans were merely 'cavemen' so eh, you'll have to do the math on your own buddy. There are 6 of us in my pack because I don't simply let anyone join, I have to feel some type of connection to a person. A King and his men, well in this case her. The people I feel a connection to are supposed to be the most loyal and are special, they are like those _Vampires_ that have, 'Gifts" as they call it. I have one too but get to know everyone else first.

Alright so first we have Ivan Avilov, I first found him in Omsk, Russia in 1824. Ivan was your typical 23-year-old lumberjack when I met him. I found him under a tree that recently fell over, if it wasn't for his weak heartbeat I would've assumed him dead. After I lifted the tree, he kept mumbling something about angels and savior from the heavens. After asking him some questions about whether he could feel his legs to which he responded no, I offered him immortality. He thought I was a witch for whatever reason but he agreed after I pointed out that he could do the same things I could, like lift that tree and much more. I told him I wouldn't say more about my abilities unless he was planning on being turned. I bit him, after a few days of his body healing he joined my pack. During our travels we found out that his ability has to do with fire. We like to call him Dragon Breath because he can breathe fire he can also shoot fire out of his hands and feet, but he can't fly like that guy from the fantastic four, he was really disappointed when he tried to after watching that movie.

Around 15 years later we found Ivan's mate Anne-Marie Beaulac In France. She was essentially Ivan's mate but I also felt a connection to her. She was a 26-year-old seamstress. She lived alone and had no family left so she agreed when we offered her immortality. Her gift is seduction which was a shock because she gave off this really innocent vibe that actually is an advantage when it comes to her gift. She can seduce anyone, mated or not. It's really useful when we needed information.

2 years later we went to Angola, Africa because of some war going on and Marie always wanted to visited Africa. There we saved a girl from being a sold as a slave. Again the connection was there. Her name's Amara Calista, she was around 19. I asked her if she wanted immortality and well, I'm sure you could figure out the rest from there. Her gift is freezing time, she can freeze only a select few of people or freeze everything except for a select few people, again, her gift is quite useful.

This brings us to the light, well lights of my life. My twins Bethany and Alexander Calvo, they were both 5. I found them when I was patrolling around the area we were staying in Brazil. They were homeless when I found them huddled in an alley eating stale bread back in 2008. Even if I didn't feel the connection I think I still would've taken them in. I've always had these maternal instincts when it came to them. They're not werewolves yet, we just don't know the exact date; they want to be bitten for their 18th birthday but everything's not set in stone so we'll see.

Now my Gift. I'm basically a copy-cat. I can get another's ability and keep it. I can master it, understand it, all through a single touch, that's why I'm persistent when it comes to meeting new people and shaking their hands. Through my gift I've obtained around 1,000 abilities through the years. I can get them from just about anyone, even those blasted bloodsuckers, just not creatures who've yet to develop a gift. It's the gift of all Chosen Ones, so I'm nothing special. Not Really.

You're probably wondering why the long ass introduction. Well sonny boy I don't know the answer to that, maybe it's to waste time so the author can think of a plot (_Sound of 4th wall being pounded into nothingness)  
_No but seriously she just wanted you to get to know us, but next chapter's where the story really begins.


	2. I'm a what?

_~Bella PoV~_

After the plane landed Alex, Bethany and I made our way through the crowds to meet the others outside. We already sent our important belongings to the house we're staying at so there's to need to worry about luggage slowing us down.

When we reached outside Amara greeted us "Uh, Ivan and Marie got kinda, um, held up?"

I stared at her for a minute before it clicked "For fucks sake we've barely been in the state for 2 hours and they're already going at it?" Amara just shrugged. I sighed "Alright do you wanna run there or-" before I could finish my sentence Alex cut in.

"You said we were running"

" I'm sorry, are_ you_ the one that's gonna be carrying me on your back?"

He looked down and shifted on his feet "...no." he mumbled. I nodded "alright, Amara ran all the way here so I think it would be fair to let her decide" I turned to her "so how about it? you wanna run there or we could just take one of these taxi's. Ivan and Marie can just follow our scent when they're done with their... activities."

Amara tilted her head from side to side "ehh I'm not too tired we could just run there"

Alex looked up with a huge smile on his face, first he looked at Amara then turned to me and put on his best puppy dog face "Can we?" Bethany decided to help him and double team me.

I looked away from their pouting faces and groaned those damn kids know my weakness "Amara, you guys spoil them too much" I didn't look back at Alex and Bethany because I just _know_ they're wearing those damn shit eating grins, I can practically _feel _it.

Amara raised her eyebrows at me "Right, us, not you, always us, never you mm-hmm that's the way it is."

I narrowed my eyes at her "...are you sassin' me?"

Amara walked over to Bethany and bent down so Bethany could get on her back, when Bethany did she straightened up she said "Nope" popping the 'p'. Amara looked around for anyone watching us before racing off into the forest. I looked down at Alex still wearing that damn grin, I narrowed my eyes at him before bending down, after he got on my back and buried his face in my neck I looked around before blurring off into the forest after Amara. When I caught up to her I asked " Do you know where the house is anyways?"

She looked over at me "...no, we thought you knew.."

I sighed "We seriously need to learn how to plan ahead more, but it's one house in a forest how hard could it be to find?"

Turns out it's very fucking hard. Why the hell is Forks so leafy and confusing and how many cabins does this place really need goddamnit. Eventually we saw the back of a white modern like house nope scratch that, that shit's a mansion.

I whistled under my breath that house looked really good, maybe Marie could get them to sell it to us.

"Maybe the people that live there could point us in the right direction"

"Yeah, let's hope they're so kind"

walking to the front of the house Amara asked me "Does it smell weird to you?"

I nodded "Yeah, it seems familiar"

When we reached the front Bethany and Alex got off of our backs

Amara rang the doorbell once, I sniffed once " yeah...yeah it smells like-"

Just then the door open to reveal A beautiful woman who seems to be in her late 20's with long, caramel colored hair and a heart shaped face "Can I help you?" she asked with a voice like silk and a kind smile.

There's only one creature I know that can be this beautiful but.. but she has golden eyes.. that doesn't make any sense. I looked over at Amara to see if I'm the only one with the same train of thought, I'm not. The smell..the beauty...the pale skin...THE MOTHERFUCKING COFFINS IN THE BACKGROUND AND IS THAT BLOOD ALL OVER THE WALL OH MY GOD. Nope just messin' with ya but yeah...

Vampire. Shit. Fuck. Motherfucking shit. The world just likes to fuck me over doesn't it. Know what, they can keep the house.

I tried my best to keep my calm facade and not glare openly at her. I smiled hopefully convincingly at her "No" I said stiffly before turning around getting ready to find that damn house my damn self.

"Um, actually-" Amara started to say before I turned around to glare at her

"what?"

"We don't need help" I said trying to keep the growl out of my voice

"So you can go in that forest right now and find that friggin' house? hm?"

I glared at her harder hoping to scare her even though I'm sure she knows I'd never do anything but maybe flick her ear. She just stared back at me and raised her eyebrows and cocked her hipped out  
ooohhhh it's on.

While this was going on vampire woman, Alex and Bethany kept looking between us before Ms. Dracula spoke up "Maybe I can help you, I know this area well and you can tell what I am from my smell, right? I also take it that you're not so human yourself plus I think I know the house you're talking about. I may have done some work it" _In other words it's gonna reek of vampires. Great._  
Now, she didn't say it in a way to offend but goddamnit I just want an excuse to rip her damn head off. Just being in her presence just makes me so damn irritable, that being said I took a threatening step forward " Listen Lee-"

Amara put her hand on my chest glaring at me to probably stop me from doing something stupid and killing the only one who can show us directions, seriously I can't hear any damn heartbeat for miles and Marie said_ I_ was a loner. She turned to count Dracula's long-lost wife while I stared at her hand like it personally offended everyone I loved "Actually we could use your help, Just point us off in the right direction, please."

She did not just say _please_ to a vampire, nope she did, she's being polite to someone who could literally try to steal all of our blood right now and sell it off on the vampire black market..if there's such a thing. I don't know why but apparently only the werewolves that are in my pack have some 5 star tasting blood. I scowled at the side of Amara's head hoping that I can use Ivan's gift to burn just a _little_ bit of her hair or just maybe her eyebrows, better yet I could just burn down this house of vampires! I grinned at the idea, no doubt knowing that the only thing that can make me smile in the in the presence of vampires are where my thoughts are already heading, Amara's hand that was still on my chest eased up just to come back down and hit me, that wiped the smile off of my face and I glared harder at her head._  
_

Ms. Dracula smiled.. she seems amused. This isn't funny. Stop. "Actually if you follow the path behind you to the main road, go left and about a mile form here take your first right"

I grunted and lifted Alex over my shoulder. Amara looked over at me and tsk'd while she took Bethany on her back I took off without a word or even a backwards glance. After a while Alex mumbled "Mom...this is so uncomfortable I can't even joke about how you're running like you got something stuck up your butt hahaha...ow." Just then I _accidentally _bumped his head on a tree trunk taking the right turn vampy mentioned heading up a long dirt path. After a while I started to walk when I saw the beginnings of our new house. I heard Amara run up next to me.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, just a coven of vampires. Nothing we can't handle if need be. Besides how hard could it be to avoid a couple of undead perfume models?"

Oh, past me. So naïve for an ancient.

_~Cullen household~_

When Esme closed the door, the Cullen's that went up to their rooms when there's an unexpected visitor came downstairs, overhearing the odd conversation Rosalie raised her eyebrows and said "Our new neighbors seem lovely"

Before Esme could comment, Edward spoke up " I could only read two of their thoughts"

"So?"

"There was four of them"

Everyone looked at him. Jasper decided to add "I couldn't feel their emotions either, I could feel them just not their emotions. It's like they're blank or just emotionless"

"You guys are over thinking it, it's obvious two of them aren't human maybe they're just immune to vampire gifts" Rosalie spoke up, she didn't know why but she had the sudden urge to defend them

Edward gave her an odd look "Yes, well that's reason enough to be wary of them. I say we should-"

Having heard enough Esme said "We will do nothing until Carlisle gets home. When he does, we can decide on something everyone agrees with. Now everyone should go do something to distract yourselves, there's no need to worry about our new neighbors at the moment"

Everyone reluctantly agreed, then started to disperse to do their own thing. Alice, just coming out of a vision, beamed at Rosalie.

When Alice wouldn't say anything and just kept smiling at her, Rosalie asked "What? Why're you looking at me like that?"

Smiling wider Alice replied with a "Nothing, I just think Monday will be very interesting " before skipping off the to find Jasper to 'distract themselves' (_Cue the wiggling of eyebrows)_

"Damn know it all" Rosalie grumbled under her breath going out to the garage to work on their cars for the first day of school.

* * *

**A/N: this chapter could've been better I admit but it's only my first story and it's all for fun, hopefully for future stories I'll be better. I also think i'm obsessed with commas. thank you guys for the support so far.**


	3. Your mate's a vamp lol whoops

**A/N: I basically got the idea for the house at the link it's pretty much the same except for the bedrooms so I'm not gonna describe much. It's not laziness, It's lack of skill but I'll try to describe where I can. One day I'll get there but until then, pictures to represent everything!  
** www . maritimehomes award / award-tour . htm**  
Also I know the story is a bit slow but they'll meet soon *WINK*  
*sigh* I've also realized that I didn't specify Alex's' and Bethany's age. they're 14, Bella found them when they were 5**

~_Bella Pov~_

After the dirt path gave way to pavement and the trees started to space out and create space, I saw our house in full. It was beautiful and seemed welcoming in my opinion it also had this huge garage on the right of it. Can't wait to test these roads with my car we had shipped in tomorrow.

"So, whaddya think of our new home?" I asked.

"Better than our last one, in my opinion at least" Bethany replied

"I don't know...I think I like the house we were just at with the nice lady better" Alex put in.

"Yeah? Well the people at the last house likes to perform sacrifices in their basement, I could smell the blood for miles. I can still smell it" I replied the most serious expression I could muster.

I grinned when he gulped, I stopped my teasing when Amara tsk'd "What?" I whispered too low for Bethany and Alex to hear when we started to walk to the front door

"You're scaring the boy"

"If it'll keep him away from that damned house then I say it's a win win, I get to scare him and he stays safe"

"I don't know.."

"what the hell do you mean?"

"She didn't have red eyes, maybe she's not like those Volturi creepers, plus she seems friendly _and_ I didn't smell any human blood on her"

"...you can't be serious. you're taking her side?"

"Taking her side for what? You're my alpha I can't go against you even if I wanted to"

I sighed "I just..." I shrugged "Don't let your guard down, maybe that's her plot to lure humans, she offers you cookies and milk, then BAM she eats ya"

She gave me an annoyed look "You're being too paranoid"

"You're not being paranoid enough" I replied back almost instantly

She heaved a sigh when we finally reached the front door "Alright the seller said they left the key right.." She bent over to look under the welcome mat..._I need to change that to a go away mat hmm yeah I like that_.. "..here" She stood back up with the key in her hand and unlocked the door. When I stepped in the foyer the first thing i noticed was the The archway way to what seems to be the our new living room, The stairs That leads up to the second floor, and the hallway leading into the back out the house. While Bethany and Alex raced upstairs no doubt to claim their rooms, Amara decided to stay downstairs and explore._ Doesn't reek of vampire but we still need to run around, rub our ass on the rug, spread our scent. you know, marking our territory without all the peeing everywhere_

"So how do you think Ivan will react when they finally catch up to our trail at the vamps house" Amara asked me as we made our way through the hallway to the back of the house

"Knowing him, he'll probably flip his shit, and hopefully torch em"

"You know Marie wouldn't let him do that"

I sighed " I know. Damn shame too, such a beautiful gift gone to waste."

Peeking inside the rooms we passed I nodded in approval until we reached the Family/Sitting room "Oh hell no we need a t.v and my Xbox up in this bitch" Amara grumbled out " but other than that it's cozy enough"

"Alright do we take off the pictures and place it on top of the fireplace in the Family room or do you want to just rearrange the furniture and take down the mirror in the Sitting room and set it up against the wall because I could really care less."

"Hmm...Set it up in the sitting room and I declare it the new living room."

"OK then you guys to set up some stuff tomorrow in case you find more shit you wanna rearrange"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"I'm your Alpha."

"Aand?"

" ...I don't want to"

Amara groaned "You're so lazy you abuse your power like this all the time, but fine if I don't do it, it won't get done"

Grinning at her I replied "Thanks, I'm going to go find my room"

I walked back to the staircase in the front of the house and went upstairs, I looked to my right and left then came to the conclusion that the door at the end of the hall on the right was the master bedroom. I walked over to the door and opened aaand I should've known I'd be wrong. Turns out it's a Study. It had a cherry wood desk and chairs with leather seats. I walked in looking at the collection of books the previous owners left. Well it's pretty obvious the book collection was only there for decoration 'cause they're packing some serious dust. Leaving the room I decided to try the other door and whoop there it is the master bedroom.

Besides the boxes of things I need to unpack, I noticed a sitting area with a love seat, a coffee table in the middle with two cushioned chairs at the opposite ends of the table. Across from the sitting area there is a simple desk with a chair, I'll set up my computer when the time comes. Looking past that there was a step up to a bare king size bed with two night stands at the head of the bed, with a dresser against the wall to the right. To the left there's a door. I walked to the door and grinned at the master bathroom that greeted me. On the left wall there's a mirror that takes up the whole wall, against the mirror there is a bathroom vanity with marble counter tops. To the right of that is a sunken bathtub, and against the wall I'm standing next to there's a simple shower. _niiiceeee _

As I exited the room to go back downstairs because I seriously don't feel like unpacking all that shiz right now I heard the front door open and Ivan's voice bellow out "Knock knock, here's my cock!" followed by what sounded like a slap. Yep, that's Marie and Ivan alright . When I walked down the stairs They stopped arguing and Marie came up to hug me "Oh honey, do you wanna move?" Why would she think- "we could pack up right now and go somewhere that's vampire free" aahhh that's why.

"Nah I'm fine. As long as they stay out of my way, I don't see reason to move. Beside's The twins like it here, I don't want to pack up and move every single time we meet a vampire. If they give us problems we could take them."

Looking at me with concerned eyes Marie reluctantly nodded, "OK, but if at any time you feel like it's too much and you want to leave this place, nobody will blame you sweetie"

"I'm fine, What kind of Alpha would I be if I can't even stay in the same town as vampires without losing it and running away?"

a cowardly one that's what

_a coward_

**..."A coward...that's what you are, a coward! A gutless little thing! Just like the rest of your fleabag friends. When things get tough you pack up and run, you can't do that for the rest of your life, ya know. Eventually you'll have to fight. If you keep running and don't stop to prepare for it, the fight will find ya and when it does you'll get killed. You'll die a slow painful death because you try to fight but you don't know how." The old man chuckled mockingly before coughing up blood. He spit his blood in the direction of my feet before saying "He's coming for ya...He'll find ya...heed my warning, girl, stop running. That just makes him come sooner." He chuckled like it was the funniest thing he's ever heard in his life "He likes a hunt." He used the last of the breath he had to laugh at me...**

I closed my eyes and shook my head willing the memories to go away. When I opened them again the others were staring at me concerned.

"You OK there boss?"

"Y-yeah I'm just- I'm fine" I said with a forced smile

Amara walked into the foyer.

I looked around before asking "So who's ready to go to high school?"

Ivan grunted "Not me"

I grinned at him not forced this time "Great, you'll get a job then, ooh try to get one as a cop"

Ivan groaned loudly "Can't I just stay home and do nothing?"

I tapped my finger on my chin and pursed my lips like I was actually considering it "Hmm, no"

He tried to pout at me but jokes on him it only works with Alex and Bethany.

Shaking my head I said "Hey, you're the one that doesn't want to go to school, you only have yourself to blame fire breath"

He dropped his head grumbling "fine" and headed up the stairs no doubt to find his and Marie's room.

Amara asked "do you really need to the two of us-" she pointed to Marie "to come with you?"

I shrugged " you could always get a job"

She pursed her lips "Pimple faced teenagers who gossip way too much and middle-aged, overweight teachers that probably regret their life decisions, who talk about shit I've already lived through? sign me up." She muttered sarcastically walking towards the stairs

She grumbled on about the American education system all the way up to her room , Marie decided to look around and get a 'feel', as she put it, for the house though, I went upstairs as well to check on Alexander and Bethany since they've been uncharacteristically quiet. After finding out that they were both sleeping I went to my room to make my bed and get some well-earned sleep

* * *

When I woke up Sunday morning, I groggily made my over to the stacks of boxes that have yet to be unpacked to find some clothes I can wear for the day, yawning I opened the first box I saw, I continued to open all the boxes until I have successfully found clothes that society would consider appropriate for the public eye, which consists of a gray and blue baseball tee, dark blue ripped up skinny jeans, black vans, and my black leather jacket for appearances sake. I laid my clothes out on my bed to go take a hot shower, at least I think it was since I can't really feel the difference in the temperature but it feels a bit warm on my skin so I guess it's hot.

After I finished my shower and did my morning bathroom ritual, I made my way downstairs with the tip of my wrist watch between my teeth trying to buckle it and my leather jacket hanging off of my arm. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I looked up to see Bethany and Alexander shrugging on their jackets in the foyer.

I smiled and gave them a good morning kiss on their foreheads "Morning, where you guys headed?"

"Auntie Marie is taking us out to get breakfast and we're going grocery shopping" Bethany replied

Marie came downstairs then. "Are you guys ready?"

Alex and Bethany nodded "Alright let's go then" She turned to me "we should be back around noon don't worry"

I shrugged "I'm doing some exploring of my own too so need to rush, have fun. Well, as much fun you can have while grocery shopping."

Ivan jumped over the railings at the top of the stairs, landing next to Marie "And I have to go get a job interview at the police station, if I'm lucky the fake papers we set up beforehand will get me a job as a deputy"

I snapped my fingers "That reminds me, I have to register us for school"

Ivan let out a small groan "Is it too late for me to go to school with you guys?"

Amara came in "Trust me, you have the easy part in all this. We all need to do our part so don't whine. I'm going into town to set up cell-phone plans for us"

"I could take you there if you want" I offered. She shrugged "nah, it'll be much quicker if I go by myself"

"You don't know where it is"

She shrugged again "Maybe so, but neither do you, I just have to ask for directions and follow the exits besides I might shop for the new stuff we need...plus you drive like a maniac"

I grinned "alright people let's go"

We made our way to the garage, Alex asked me, pointing to the garage door opener remote I had in my hand "May I do the honors?"

I smirked down at him "Help yourself" I said giving him the remote

he grinned as he pressed the button to open the garage.

_Cue awesome rock n' roll music to the slow-mo of the garage door opening to reveal boss applesauce cars._ did I mention we're filthy rich for no good reason?

We walked all cool like because we are so like, cool, to collect our car keys, then to our cars.

I couldn't pick between my baby or my _baby_ so I did what all adults do in this situation, I flipped a coin. heads my baby or tails my _baby_

_aaandd_

fuck yeah tails, you go tails!

My _baby_ is my white_ 2012 Lotus Exige S_ If you don't know what that is it's OK, we can't all be winners.

Marie went to her silver _Mercedes Benz ML 63 Amg_

Ivan to his red _2010 Maserati Granturismo S_

and Amara to her black _2012 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 Convertible_

_Cue awesome outro rock n roll music as we drive out of our garage._

* * *

**_~Cullen household~_**

Carlisle just arrived back from his business trip from overseas. As he loosened the tie around his neck he said "I'm home" without raising his voice because everyone one in the house could hear him anyways.

Esme was the first one to come and greet her husband, she gave him a peck on the lips as the rest of the Cullens piled into the room.

Carlisle involuntarily sighed "What was this substantial crisis that needed my immediate attention?" He directed the question to the Cullen 'teenagers' as Esme took his suitcase and blurred upstairs to put it in his study.

Everyone looked over at Edward since he was the one that made the call, " Really bro, 'substantial crisis'?" Emmett asked using his fingers as quotation marks.

"There are unknown supernaturals that have moved on our territory, I for one think that's pretty important. well _I'm_ Sorry that I'm just trying to do what's best for this family" he said petulantly crossing his arms, glaring at Emmett

Emmett held up his hands in mock surrender "Heeyy I was just saying, didn't mean to catch your ass on fire."

"Emmett, language!" Esme scolded as she made her way to the basement

"Sorry, Ma." Emmett replied sheepishly.

"Perhaps we should take this to the living room, hm?" Carlisle stated more than asked.

When the Cullens finally settled down Edward spoke up "Our new _neighbors" _he spat out the word out like someone just rubbed his tongue with Aloe Vera -seriously that shit is disgusting- "aren't human. I can't read their thoughts, Jasper can't feel their emotions and Esme said they seem faster than us."

Esme walked in just then with a glass of animal blood for Carlisle, when he took it she sat next to him. He smiled at her "thank you, dear." after taking a sip he asked "Faster than us? How is that possible?"

Esme shook her head "I don't know, they were a blur when they ran off. I can see a vampire's every move even if they're moving as fast as they possibly can. They looked to me, like what we might look like to humans"

Carlisle nodded before taking a sip of blood, mulling this new information over in his head. He was about to say something but he was interrupted by the sound of multiple loud Sports cars speeding by.

"Our new neighbors I presume?"

"Yes, those _animals_ they make me _sick-"_ Rosalie cut off Edward off before he could finish. Jasper flinched as her rage hit him.

"_Shut up Edward."_ She spoke with venom, her eyes were black and she had the strong urge to punch something. Preferably his head off of his shoulders.

"What?" he asked, offended. Why? I don't know, he's Edward he bitches about everything.

"I _said shut up,_ You don't know them and you're already passing judgment on them? Just because you petty little gift - no offence Jasper - doesn't work on them? Wow Eddie that's pathetic. What right do you have to suddenly become so offended. Your gift isn't written in stone Eddie, Your gift isn't god himself. So your time might be employed more profitably were you to concentrate all your efforts on performing your acts of perversion in solitary contemplation of your miserable existence instead of burdening others with your feckless inferiority and supercilious remonstrations. Because we all know the truth so really what are you trying to prove."

and a partridge in a pear tree

The room fell silent as Rosalie stormed out of the house and raced off into the forest.

Edward sat there shocked..._Why'd her vocabulary suddenly increase towards the end_

Besides that he was unfazed because one could only get yelled at by woman a certain amount of times before you grow used to it.. _but why did she feel so strong about the subject, she usually agrees with me when it comes to this sort of thing.._

After few moments Emmett excused himself before going outside but really, it was a fruitless effort because everyone could hear his borderline maniacal laughter.

Carlisle cleared his throat " Maybe there's a way to get close to them. They already know what we are so our options are already limited"

Alice finally spoke up as she was silent the whole time, having seen everything that was going to happen, except for Rose's outburst, "They start school with us on Monday"

Everyone looked at her " Alice.." Edward said slowly

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you, oh I don't know, mention that earlier"

"No one asked and you're the mind reader, I would've assumed you already knew." She got up, taking Jasper's hand, she skipped up to their room.

"...Well, now that the matter's settled for now, have a good night Edward" Carlisle said before getting up and taking Esme's hand to go up the their room as well.

* * *

~_Bella P.o.V~_

After everyone finished doing the tasks they set out to do for the day, we now have:

A seriously full kitchen, some might call it over stocked, hey this is a house full of werewolves and two teenagers, we might need a second fridge for the meat alone.

Drum roll please?

Our new rookie deputy of Forks, I give you Ivan Avilov! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD! YEEAAHHHH!

Ahem

A brand new Samsung 60-inch Plasma Smart TV for our Living room. woot.

A surround sound system, again for the living room.

An Xbox 360 Halo 4 edition with 360GB memory. Fook yeah. We also got a PlayStation 4 . Double fook yeah...  
That's actually pretty much it.

So now, I'm going out on a run through because it's been a while since I've let my wolf free. Stepping outside onto our back porch, I heaved in a deep breath. ahh it smells fresh, nothing like the city. Jogging into the line of trees, I stripped and put my clothes somewhere I could easily find them later. I started running until I reached a clearing so I could have so space to change into my wolf. I started the transformation by easing my mind and merging with my wolf to become one since it's been a while it's gonna take longer than usual. Usually I don't even have to think about it. After my wolf has been fully re-awakened, My bones started popping out of place and growing out until I was standing on all fours. I'm a bit sore but other than that the transformation went smoothly. My pack says my fur is all white except for a black diamond-shaped spot on my chest. My eyes are blue/green hazel, so basically what my eyes are normally like but cooler, their words not mine. And that I'm at least 13 feet tall. I basically look like an oversized wolf. I shot off into the forest, easily double the speed I ran in my human form, loving the feeling of the wind in my fur. I feel so free. It's like that feeling you get when you eat too much at dinner then open the button to your jeans.

After a while I caught the most delectable scent. I couldn't help but be drawn to it, so I followed the trail.

* * *

_~No one~_

Rosalie was sitting on a small boulder next to a waterfall she found when they first moved her while she was hunting. She was staring into the water her legs crossed, elbow resting on her knee, and her chin resting on her open palm. She was trying to come with the reason for why she reacted so strongly. _That wasn't like me, I don't understand why-_  
Her thoughts were cut off when she saw a giant ball of snow-white fur bound into the clearing out of the corner of her eyes. She shot up alert for any immediate danger. She whirled around ready to tell off the Res mutts for not being able to keep a tight leash on their pups, only to be caught in a stare off with the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen. After a while Rosalie started to realize that this creature smelled nothing like the Reservation mutts plus it was bigger than all the shifters she's met so far. Bella on the other hand was having an internal battle with her wolf.

Staring into those golden eyes a wave of emotions hit Bella so hard she actually toppled down but never breaking eye contact. She suddenly wanted to make this beauty happy however she could, bring her the moon, buy her the world, hell she'd go on a massacre if this girl asked her to. Bella wanted to be her protector, her better half, the one to complete her. _My mate._ Bella's wolf whined when her rational mind caught up with her, which came out like a whimper, making Rosalie think her- wait no _the_ beautiful creature was suddenly hurt. When Rosalie took a step forward, Bella got up and took a step back, her hackles rising. See the hurt in Rosalie's eyes, made her wolf growl at her trying to take full control_. I need to get out of here before I do something I'll certainly regret in the morning_. Bella turned around and ran into the forest. Without much thought to it Rosalie chased after her. She followed the creature's trail until she realized she just passed the same tree twice, stopping dead in her tracks she whispered under her breath " My mate."

**A/N: School starts tomorrow so I won't be able to update daily but I'll do the best I can, I mean it's only freshman year. How bad could it be?**

**Also pics of their vehicles on my profile xo**


	4. Frick

**A/N: First week of freshman year wasn't so bad , I only got lost like...5 times...a day..? I'm very nervous about gym because I don't want to be the freshy in the locker room that keeps staring at the other girls' butts. I decided to upload on the weekends if I could. I can't spend all my days in front of the computer writing a mediocre story, I'm aiming for a scholarship, but you guys seem to like it. Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews :)**

**_3:47 a.m_**

_A vampire, I'm mated to a flippin' vampire_

Bella couldn't get a blink of sleep, at least not anytime soon. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see were her mate's eyes, the hurt,...the beauty in them. Those golden eyes. So beautiful, yet so unattainable just like the rest of her. She sighed and turned on her side restlessly

**_She's not unattainable, I could easily get her._**

_She's a leech!_

**_She's also my mate. We're supposed to be together and I'm suppose to love her no matter what._**

Bella rolled over on her back, looking up at the ceiling

_**Just be with her**_

_I can't_

_**Yo, stop being a bitch, grow a pair and get our girl**_

_First of all..._

Bella groaned in frustration as the two sides of her mind continued to argue, which was starting to give her a head ache. Rolling out of bed, Bella put on a pair of jeans, a simple blue hoodie and her black vans. She ran down the stairs to the garage. Hopping in her truck, a black four - door _2013 Ford F - 150 SVT Raptor_, she drove to the local bar she spotted earlier.

Though the pack was concerned for their alpha, none of them were alarmed because Bella used to get up in the middle of the night and drive off to somewhere when there was something weighing heavily on her mind. She usually got in a mood too. So when she came home from her run in the woods, and went up to her room without saying a word to anyone, it was to be expected. They were confused as well. Confused because the last time Bella randomly left, it was because she thought she was responsible for the holocaust. So what could've happened to make they're Alpha this worked up.

* * *

Bella arrived back home when everyone in the house was just starting to get ready for school.

Bethany was just making her way to the kitchen when her mother walked in. Smiling, she went up to hug Bella but just as she was about to, she stepped away covering her nose and making a face. "Mom, you stink. Where were you?"

"Um, I- I was- uh-"

Bethany stepped closer again taking a small sniff " You smell like a bar." she said looking up at her mother concerned. She knew of her mother's stressed induced habits.

"I'm sorry, there was a lot on my mind and I just-, I'm sorry"

"It's ok you don't have to apologize to me." When Bella looked like she was going to argue, Bethany added "Really, I know you only go out like that when there's a lot on your mind. I'm just glad you don't make a habit out of it" she said the last part smiling sadly with a faraway look on her face. "anyways go shower, you stink."

Bella went to hug Bethany again but she got shooed away. With slumped shoulders and a slight pout on her lips Bella started up the stairs but stopped when Bethany called her. Bethany took Bella's wrist pulling her down, she kissed her mother on her cheek "good morning, mom" she said smiling before heading to the kitchen.

When Bella walked into the kitchen refreshed, she was wearing a light pink dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, skinny fit mens khaki pants, and _beeswax leather Clarks Desert Mali boot_s.

Ivan raised an eyebrow as Bella sat at the table next to Alex, and kissed him on the forehead a good morning.

"Trying to impress somebody today?"

"What? I always dress like this"

"Nooo, you only dress like this when you're courting some girl." he put an elbow on the table, resting his chin on his open palm "Soo who is she?"

Bella averted her gaze to her plate, shifting uncomfortably as everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Um.."

_Deny everything_! She would but she couldn't, it wasn't a moral thing it was a werewolf thing. Members in a pack are unable to lie to each other, its how trust are formed in packs. How are you suppose to trust a man to have your back in battle if he had to lie about what he had for lunch?

"um?" Ivan inquired, waving his hand around vaguely...it looked pretty gay.

"Um.. what's wrong with wanting to look good for the masses of deprived eyes at Forks High?"

"But it's not for them is it?"

Bella sighed, slumping in her seat slightly. "No, it's not" when Ivan looked like he was about to ask more, she quickly added "please don't ask, I'll tell you guys later but, not now okay?" She asked looking around the table. They looked disappointed that they wouldn't be able to know what had their alpha in such a funk but they agreed nonetheless.

"Thanks" she returned her back to her half eaten breakfast; scrambled eggs, hash browns, and there _was_ a shit load of bacon.

Usually when a person had a night like Bella's they'd look like death and feel like it aswell, but being a werewolf has its advantages, which includes avoiding a hangover, so you can get drunk without the morning after consequences. Except for maybe some girl named Sarah you apparently picked up during your drunken adventure but you don't remember her at all, so now you have to deal with all that awkwardness instead.

When everyone finished breakfast they went to the garage, picking out Bella's truck, and Ivan went off to his own car.

* * *

It was pretty easy to find Forks High since it was just off the highway. As soon as the truck started to pull into the parking lot, the whispers started

"They must be the new kids"

"Do you think they're like the Cullens?"

"I wonder if they'll be hot too "

"Dude, check out that truck"

Seeing as Forks is a small town, everybody hears about everything. When the 'Swans' stepped out of the truck, even more whispers began.

"Can someone spell _hot_?"

"They're from Alaska too right? Is there something in that damn water?"

"Dude, check out that hot blonde"

Bella twitched at the last one, very tempted to walk over to the guy who said that and rip him a new one. Of course said 'hot blonde' was oblivious to it all, Amara and Marie were feeling like it would do the world a favor and just disable him from reproducing .

They walked into the building that was labeled 'Main Office' to collect their schedules and other necessities. Since Bella stopped aging at around 19, she could pass off as a junior so they can maybe stay in Forks longer, since Marie's pretty short and looks young enough to pass off as 18, she's also a Junior, and because they needed someone to be close to Alex and Bethany, Amara would have to do as a sophomore, all because she lost the rock paper scissors match they had before Bella went on her pretty eventful run.

When they walked into the main office Bella cleared her throat to get the attention of the slightly wrinkled old redhead woman behind the front desk, when she finally looked up, Bella put on one of her charming smiles

"Hi, we're the new students, we're to get our schedules"

The woman looked at Bella, dazed for a moment. When she snapped out of it, she blushed and busied herself with looking through the piles of paper, while Bella looked back at Amara and Marie, smirking. This happens all the time. They rolled their eyes, still waiting for the woman to find what they needed.

"Oh, um, yes, the Swans" the woman said finally looking back up, Bella nodded smiling again. The woman gave them their schedules, a map of the school with the best routes highlighted, and a paper that they had to get signed by the teachers. Bella thanked the woman before they walked back out to the parking lot. Bella noticed 3 things, 2 of which, Amara and Marie could sense as well.

1. It _reeked_ of vampire

2. There was an _ungodly_ scent in the air that smelled liked it was a mix of wet dogs that hadn't had a proper bath in weeks.

and thirdly Bella felt that familiar tingle in her head that she got when she's close to a potential pack member, in other words a person she was bound to feel the connection too. But this time it was stronger than usual...like the time she found Alex and Bethany but still a bit more..._ more than two? _

Speaking under her breath so (hopefully) only Marie and Amara could hear "I feel a possible three potentials" They came up with code words for it a while back in case anybody knew about the legend of the chosen one and could hear what they were saying. There are creatures in the supernatural world that gives out rewards for killing the chosen one out of fear, but they claim 'it's a test a bravery'. They fear the chosen one for their power, the fact that the chosen one could control so many of them at will, namely creatures with animal backgrounds, but also allies of those creatures or those Volturi bastards who are responsible for the werewolf genocide.

Marie and Amara, as discreetly as possible, looked around the lot. They spotted where the two different smells were coming from but they had no idea how to spot their possible future pack members. The objects of the different smells were on opposite sides of the lot, glaring at each other. The vamps were on the left, there were five of them. There was a big guy, muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair, leaning against the driver door of a jeep with is arms crossed over chest, he would've looked intimidating if it wasn't for that teasing dimpled grin he was throwing at the opposite side of the lot. Next to him stood a tall, lanky boy with untidy, bronze coloured hair standing next to the big guy with his hands in his coat pocket but he was glaring, no traces of a smile. Next to the jeep stood a tall , but not as tall as the bronze haired boy, guy with short blonde curly hair , and a lean build, the pack could just about make out the marks on his skin which indicated he's a fighter, _we have to be careful around him. _He was leaning against a silver Volvo with his arm over a short, pixie like girl, with her hair pointing in every direction. When Amara and Marie looked over at the last vampire, her blank gaze was on them, well, namely Bella. She was a beautiful figure, the kind you see on the cover of Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue. Her hair is golden, and you could clearly tell that she tended to it very diligently.

Marie looked back at Bella to see she was staring at the blonde too, with a look that seemed very familiar. She didn't get to ponder on it too much because she heard Amara whimper, turning to her pack mate she saw an almost identical look on her face as Bella's.

She didn't know it yet but the only reason they weren't wearing the same expressions, was because Bella has already met her mate.

Amara fell to her knee's at the sudden emotion she felt for the tanned girl.

Across the lot, said tanned girl just imprinted. When she saw her soul mate fall to her knees, she rushed over and kneeled in front of Amara.

"Are you okay?" She asked very concerned

Amara numbly nodded, her throat dry, still staring at the girl like she was a god-send.

The tanned girl smiled, relieved "My name is Leah"

Amara croaked out a simple " Amara"

While they were having their movie moment, Bella and Rosalie kept staring at each other. Pushing herself off of the silver Volvo she was leaning against next to Alice, Rose walked over to Bella. When Bella looked like she was gonna take a step back when Rosalie reached within a foot of her, she quickly reached out and took Bella's hand. They both gasped at the sudden electricity that shot up their arm and throughout their whole bodies. Rosalie looked down at their hands before smiling and intertwining their fingers. She dragged a too shocked Bella who could do nothing but let her, to the building that was labeled 'C'.

The rest of the supernaturals and very confused Alex and Bethany kept looking between Leah and Amara, who were still on the ground smiling at each other..they looked stupid as hell to the human outsiders really, and the door Bella and Rosalie just disappeared to. No one knew what just happened exactly, except for Alice who just smiled as the bell rang

"Well this is gonna be an interesting year."

oh, Alice, how right you were.

**If you haven't already guessed who the three "Potentials" are then...it's ok you'll find out next chapter...next week hehehe. And I didn't really introduce the pack yet, that is for laterr, idk maybe the next who in Bella's view next chapter.**


	5. Oh

**A/N: I'm uploading this early because I plan on playing GTA V for the weekend since I haven't really got a chance to play it yet. **  
** Anyways, You guys rock! Thank you for the support so far :D**

_~Bella P.o.V~_

"My name is Rosalie by the way."

I looked at her,

"...This is the part where you introduce yourself."

"So you drag me off to some random place-"

"This is a library, have you never seen one before?"

I glared at her a little "You drag me off to some _library_ just so you can tell me your name?"

She shrugged "I thought you wanted to know."

"I...did...actually. Thanks I guess." I mumbled. It's true I wanted to know so badly I thought that if I never found out it'd be a slow drive into madness

She smiled, a dazzling smile it was. She looked at me expectantly,

"Oh..um..Bella."

"Short for Isabella right?"

"Yeah but I'd prefer it if you'd call me Bella."

She nodded, looking down at our still intertwined hands.

After she dragged me from the parking lot, She then dragged me all over this damn building until we reached a Library. She kept pulling me along until we reached the very back and well, here we are, talking low enough that if a human walked in, we'd just sound like we were murmuring.

"I can't believe you're still holding my hand."

She looked up at me smirking "You could've pulled away ages ago."

"Yeah, except I actually can't."

I sighed "I would if I could but I can't so I shan't" She doesn't know I'm a werewolf yet, so when I say 'I', I mean my wolf. _I_ wouldn't have even followed her all this way goddamnit. Because of the fact that she's my mate I can't really hate her at the moment anyways so I don't even know what I would've done. Probably stop following her, two seconds later, _then _I'd turn back around and follow her. Yeah I'm totally not whipped at all.

She tilted her head with a confused expression. She looked so cute I just wanted to coo at her and pinch her cheek but decided against it at the last second, that'd ruin my image dude. I expected her to ask what I meant but instead she asked

"Did you get that from 'The Big Bang Theory'?"

"You watch that show?"

"No, but Emmett does."

"Who..?"

"Oh, The big guy is Emmett, the bronze haired prissy looking guy is Edward, The blonde guy is Jasper, and the short one is Alice. I'll introduce you guys later."

"Yeah, uh no. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Why not?"

I chuckled humorlessly, looking down at our hands, this whole time I had to forcefully stop myself from purring out loud "Sorry, but you're not exactly my favorite brand of species. I hate you, but I _can't_ hate _you_" When I looked up and saw her hurt expression I immediately felt like shit, and my wolf began to growl at me.

"oh." She tried to say nonchalantly but I could still make out the hurt in her voice.

"Look, shit, y-you're beautiful a-and I'm sure you have a great personality but-"

"I'm not your favorite brand of species, got it" She said pulling her hand away.

"I'm sorry. I just- I didn't think that I would actually get mated to a Vampire" heh, who'd thought I'd be actually apologising to a vampire? She's my mate so Ill let it pass. This time.

"Yeah, well, I didn't think I'd be mated to a...what are you anyways?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Uh.."

"You were the wolf in the forest right? But you smell nothing like the rez mutts and you're bigger soo..what are you?"

Rez Mutts? Hmm..I'll have to look into that. I looked down at my watch " _WOW_ would ya look at the time? I gotta check on some things..do some stuff...kiss a duck..hug a squirrel. I've actually done that before, it's surprisingly satisfying." I said slowly backing away. I turned around to walk out of the library but she was already in front of me. Right. Vampire. Super speed...except I'm faster. She smirked at me, probably thinking she's got me duped. Okay I'll play along. I took a step to the right, she stepped in front of me again. Smiling I disappeared behind her. She looked around the library, I couldn't help but letting out a laugh when she actually jumped a little when I tapped her on her shoulder.

"So you really are faster than us" she said like she was confirming it to herself, turning to me.

I shrugged "Eh, vampires aren't _that_ fast,"

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Okay, okay, they're _kinda_ fast I guess."

She smiled a bit before trying to hit my shoulder, I dodged. She raised an eyebrow like she was accepting a challenge. I grinned as she tried again but alas, she failed. She kept trying until somehow I found myself pinning her against a bookshelf that was in the back of the library. We were breathing pretty heavily even though I'm sure she doesn't even have to breathe at all, and I could run around the earth with out even batting an eyelash, I wouldn't even break a sweat.  
Yet here I am, breathing like a poor asthmatic who was just running for dear life. Being in such close proximity to my mate doesn't help the situation either.  
I looked down at her lips and looked back up to her slightly darkened golden eyes.

"You have really beautiful eyes." I murmured, reaching up and pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Its um- well it m-might be because I don't drink human..blood..we uh..drink animal...blood. " she stuttered out, staring into my eyes. I smiled amused, I could just _tell_ that she isn't the type to stutter.

"Right."

"Right." she responded distractedly, flickering her eyes down at my lips. hey...did I mention I also have Marie's gift, I'm using just a bit of it, but its enough. I began to lean in as the scent of her arousal hit my sensitive nose. I was so close, probably a centimeter away, before a sudden voice startled me so much I jump back like I was physically pushed. I kept staring at Rosalie even as the old woman, who's apparently the librarian, kept scolding us about skipping on the first day and _that_ eventually turned into a rant about teenage hormones.

Bitch I'm older than your whole entire fucking generation. Sit down.

"...and you should be so lucky It's only the first day. This is a warning. Don't let this happen again. Now go to class, It is now 2nd period" she finished off walking back to the front of the library.

I never once broke my gaze from Rosalie's. Because of my natural dominance, I was waiting for her to look away first. We're equal to some extent, being mates and all, but its natural instinct for me to be the dominant one, she seems like the female alpha type so I don't see that happening soon. She furrowed her brows as I narrowed my eyes. I could tell she was fighting it, but eventually she looked down. I felt the familiar satisfaction I get when someone submits but this time it wasn't as strong, probably because she's my mate. We're supposed to be equals so I'm guessing that's against my nature to completely dominate her. And I don't want to either, so I'll have to learn to break out of that habit when I'm around her, but only her.

I pulled my schedule out my back pocket. _Second period: English Literature. _fuck. Is that even a real class, what the hell.  
I mock saluted "See ya around" I find it odd that I'm so casual around a vampire, but fuck, I'll literally fucking die if I try to avoid her.

She grabbed my arm. Because I'm still not used to the feeling I get when she touches me, I couldn't help but shiver a little.

"Will you uh..come over after school?" At the look I gave her, she elaborated "I mean your house is one the way just past ours so it wouldn't really be going out of your way..really...and it'll keep Edward from trying to raid your house when you're not there"

I shrugged "If he did that, I'd just kill him"

She gave me an exasperated look.  
Aw we're already like a married couple.

"Alright, oh my goodness, fine." The bell rang. "Ah well, it looks like we missed second period..how long were we in here anyways. Christ."  
Looking at my schedule _again_ I saw that I actually have Biology now.  
"But, don't be surprised if I _accidentally_ rip someone's head off" I winked at her. Kissing her on the cheek, I swaggered off, not even looking back

...and this is the part where you cue the dramatic slow motion and explosion in the background, while I put on shades, looking at something that's randomly on my right, lookin' all constipated and shit..just like the movies.

When I was making my way to class I saw Bethany at her locker with some blonde guy leaning on the one next to hers, down the hall... I also felt a faint tingle. After I make sure Bethany is safe, I'll try to find one of the three potentials. I'm certain Amara's mate is one, so make this person the second of the three potentials.

"Yeah so, uh, I was wondering if you'd like to um- whoa!" I'm guessing he tried to shift his position but he must have miscalculated or something because he missed the other locker he was aiming for and fell. Bethany looked down and giggled, helping him up. When he finally got up, Bethany looked up and gasped, her heartbeat increasing dramatically. I almost started crying legit tears when I thought that it was because of that _asshole_ , I recognized his voice as the guy who made the hot blonde comment. But when I looked a little harder, she was looking over his shoulder.

Instead, she was staring at a tan boy, with short jet black hair. He was fairly tall but he was not as tall as the group of guys he's with, not as buff either, like those guys looked like they were on some serious steroids. From their smell, I could tell they were of the same creatures I encountered in Africa, around the time we found Amara.

Suddenly it hit me, _SHIFTERS_. They're shape shifters. Hey... he's kinda cute too..._anyways_, he was staring at Bethany like she just blurted out the cure for cancer. I know that look. We _all_ know that look. The _blind_ know that look. It's a universal look. He just found his mate. What the fuck is this, _Find Your Mate Week _or something!?

He must have felt me looking at him, because he broke his gaze with Bethany and met mine. My eyes widened a bit and I jerked back, feeling a sudden shot of electricity run through my whole being, starting from my head to the tips of my toes, it was almost as strong as when Rosalie touched me. We stared at each other while his memories played in front of my eyes.

The first time he opened his eyes. The first time he said his first words. It was 'mommy' by the way. The first day of preschool. The first time he learnt to ride a bike. The first fight he had with his parents. The first fight he had with his sister. His sister is apparently Amara's mate, that's convenient . The day his father died. The first time he tried to run away from home. The first time he shifted. Looks like these shifters take the form of wolves..this should be fun. And this brings us to when he first saw his mate and future Alpha.

I just found my second future pack member.

**A/N: Things might seem kind of abrupt but I really just wanna get the story along D: and I don't know how to do that without writing long ass chapters T_T**

**Thank you guys for reading and don't forget to review. Tell me what you did and/or didn't like. I'm always looking for suggestions also.**


	6. Das mad gay

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys. I've been pretty busy, I had essays, tests, and all types of shit I needed to do. I needed to focus on those so I hope you guys understand that writing fanfiction won't get me into a good college. But it's loads of fun to write, so with that, please enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

~Bella P.o.V~

After that guy and I had the connection and he imprinted - at least I believe its called imprinting, an extreme version of love at first sight- on my daughter, I walked up to him not breaking eye contact.

The group or pack he was standing with immediately tensed, probably sensing I'm not a human.

I stared him down blankly. He looked incredibly nervous.

After a few moments I smiled, trying to assure him that he will not receive harm from me, quite the opposite actually.

He relaxed immediately but the group behind him didn't. One of the tallest took a step forward, pushing Bethany's mate behind him. Puffing out his chest, trying to seem superior compared to my relaxed, hands in my pockets stance.

"Who are you and what do you want."

"Calm yourself, pup." I smirked as he stood straighter (if that's even possible), glaring at me.

"This does not concern you so if you could so kindly fuck off, that would be wonderful."

"This does concern me, seeing as I am the alpha of the pack."

"Nice to meet ya, look, I don't want any problems, and since we're in the middle of a high school hallway, I'd assume you don't either."

He was about to respond before one of the other guys whispered in what seemed like awe

"Isabella Marie Swan?"

"I don't know, depends on who's askin' " I replied warily. He knew my middle name and all, damn.

His face broke out into a big grin. Seriously you're creepin' me out dude.

"Paul Lahote. I'm a _huge_ fan by the way!"

"I know I'm awesome and all, but I'm not aware of anything that I have done to warrant your fangirliness."

"Well you're only _the_ werewolf alpha. You deserve all the fangirling the world has to offer...ma'am."

_What. The. Fuck_..

..Oh yeah, some elder a while back wrote about me because apparently I was the oldest '_Chosen One'_ to live this long. You'd be surprised with how many supernaturals want me dead just for existing. Seriously I'm gonna keep bringing it up until you fully understand how much I'm hated by strangers.

That was about 500 years ago so I guess its gotten around. What I want to know is why'd he use my real name for crying out loud. Probably thought I'd be going about with a different name by now, which I should, but I'm proud of my name, I won't hide in fear. If someone wants to come at me then it's _their_ funeral.

The guy in front of me looked shocked and a bit intimidated, but didn't back down. Heh, he wants to impress his pack. The last person who tried to act all superior for his pack died, soo...

"I don't care who you are, what do you want with one of my pack members." He huffed out the first part, but growled the last part. Ooh you're pushing your luck buddy.

I sighed, "Clearly you could see he just imprinted on my daughter."

He looked a bit surprised that either I'd known the technical term for it or that I had a daughter.

Dude, I'm old as balls, of course I'd atleast _achieve_ something in this damn pitiful existence.

Remembering said daughter, I looked back to where I last saw her only to almost jump out of skin because she was right next to me.

"How long were you there for?"

"Ever since your fan club gained its first member."

I was going to respond, and tell her that he's actually the 32nd member,_ thank you very much,_ but an excited voice interrupted me.

"Hi, I'm Seth!" It turns out lover boy couldn't wait for proper introductions. His smile was so big, I actually felt genuine fear for his cheeks. Awe, his smile is so cute though, I just wanna pinch those cheeks.

Bethany blushed, suddenly finding the floor design so very interesting. "Hi."  
When she didn't say anything else, I coughed a bit, nudging her. She looked up at me to glare, but she blushed furiously when she looked back over at Seth's still smiling face, "I'm, um- Bethany...you can call me 'B' or um- Beth or uh- just Bethany..anything you want really." She mumbled.

At the rate that she's blushing, she might just pass out.

Seth chuckled good-naturedly "You're so cute." he said "I'll just stick with Bethany, but thanks for the other options." he smiled again.

Bethany smiled up at him, finally a bit at ease.

The forgotten Alpha huffed again. "Well, since a member of my pack has imprinted on your companion-"

"Daughter" I interrupted. I hate it when people who know of my status just calls my family my 'Companions'. They might not know any better but damn it annoys me so much.

He sighed, "..'Daughter' and lets not forget about your other..um...member"

I hummed, showing that I wasn't offended ..too much, so he could continue.

"We'll need to have a meeting over at the reservation. The Elders would like to know you're here."

"Hmm, maybe tomorrow, we're kinda busy today." Bethany gave me a questioning look, finally snapping out of her lovey-dovey stare down with her new beau. I gave her a look that promised an explanation later.

"What could be more important?" He asked haughtily, like his Elders really were of importance to me.

"Now, _that_ is no business of yours."

He glared at me before huffing again, "Fine, tomorrow it is then." He began to walk and a majority of his pack followed obediently behind, except for Seth, of course. Before he could get far, I called out, "I never got your name!"

He stopped and turned around, "Jacob, Jacob Ephraim Black."

Ephraim? Well how about that. I knew his old man's, old man's, old man? Anyways, Ephraim Black, a very proud guy, he was. Had every right to be, he was quite the fighter. Shame he had to go though. He could never beat me in the many sparring matches we had, but he had spirit, and he stuck up for me when the earlier Elders were being prejudice against me because of my gender. He was like a brother, if only I had a connection with him.

"Your Great Grandfather was an honorable man, Jacob"

He looked a bit shocked, before a small smile played at his lips and he began to walk away again.

Seth asked me if he could walk Bethany to class, I shrugged my consent. He was stumbling over asking her on a date when they finally started walking away.

I looked down at my watch to see I had at least 2 minutes before class started. Using my map, I navigated my way to the Biology class room. I don't know why I have to take it but I'm not exactly complaining for 'harder' work.

* * *

I made it just as the class was starting.

When I stepped inside, I couldn't help the sigh that escaped. I have a class with a vampire_, great_. I chose to ignore them in hopes that I wouldn't be forced into a confrontation, it'd be pretty weird if the new kid just ripped the head off another student for no obvious reason. Walking up to the teacher, I handed him the slip he's supposed to sign.

"Ah, miss Swan. Welcome to biology," he said as he took the slip and signed it "my name is Mr. Shiloh. Hmm, lets see, you'll be sitting next to... Mr. Cullen." Please don't be- " Mr. Cullen may you raise your hand please?"  
I turned around to see a pale hand slowly rising in the air. It was the bronze-haired, prissy lookin' guy. _SIGH_

Mr. Shiloh handed me back the slip, shooing me to my seat.

Cullen boy, whom by Rosalie's description has to be Edward, glared at me all the way to my seat. I've also realized he likes to glare a lot.

When I sat down he hissed, "What are you?" too low for the humans to hear, as Mr. Shiloh began the essential first day of school procedures.

I sighed/groaned dramatically but ignored him, even when he continued to glare a hole into the side of my head.

Mr. Shiloh began walking around handing out the syllabus for the semester. He put our papers in the middle of the table.

I reached for it but my hand came in contact with something that could be compared to a block of ice, in the shape of a hand. I heard Edward gasp as the familiar sensation of tingles traveling up my arm, beginning from the point of contact. There was a shock, that made him yank his arm back, and then the sensation was gone.

And then I heard voices. As subtly as I could, I looked around the room. People _were_ talking but they weren't saying what I was hearing.

'_I hope Mike is gonna ask me to prom this year'_

_'I wonder if I could get lucky with any of the new kids'_

_'I wonder what's the easiest way to attain the booty'_

_'What if we're all just a speck of dust, on another speck of dust and another and another..'_

_'Oh my god...I'm so gay'_

_'How am I gonna tell Tyler I'm pregnant'_

Wow these people have some...interesting thoughts and whoever that Tyler guy is so fucked. Wait .._THOUGHTS_

Holy Shit. Mind Reading.** Fuck**_**.Yes.**_

I focused on _my_ gift, using it, and I immediately learned how to block everyone out and focus on one person, a way around mind shields, I can read minds up to a 2 mile radius, and it turns out I can go through people's memories. The last one seems a bit intrusive , but hey, I don't pick the perks.

Hmm, maybe these vampires have some gifts that are worth while. I'm not using Rosalie to get close to her coven, heavens no. I'm just what Marie likes to call, 'Gift Hungry'. I'm like an addict who's having a relapse. I can't help it, I seriously can't. It's a part of the other reason so many creatures want the 'Chosen One' dead. The ones before me let the power go their head and they would just go around killing anyone that had gifts. I'm hated by 60% of the world's population and I haven't even met them. The other 40% is my fan club, family, mate, and of course, the humans who know nothing about me.

I blocked everyone except for Edward.

'_tch, this is a waste of time, get close to them? I'd rather just kill them'_

A growl immediately tore from my throat.

It took every single fiber of my being to not kill _him_ and see how he likes it.

He looked up from the paper we had to fill out, scoffed, and muttered 'Barbarian Filth'.

**THAT'S**. _**IT.**_

Before I could do anything though, a pixie-like vampire with short hair stylishly pointing in every direction,walked in, though it seemed like she danced in with how graceful and effortless she made the simple action seem. She told Mr. Shiloh that she needed Edward for a 'family emergency' and that it was urgent. She glared at him and he flinched at the thought she sent his way, I heard it too and _trust me_, you do _not_ want to know.

He solemnly got up, sent a glare my way, and followed the pixie out the classroom.

I heard what sounded like a smack in the hallway and I then heard pixie whisper- yell at Edward, probably assuming that I wouldn't hear, "_What the hell did you do to piss her off, Edward!?"_

_"I didn't do anything!"_

_"Then why was she gonna kill you!?"_

He stuttered and I heard a falter in his step, _"Wh-what, She was g-going to_ _wh-what?"_

I heard her sigh, and there was a silence that followed, since I was still focused on Edward I could only catch a glimpse of what she showed him. Which was just essentially me ripping his head off of his body, then going into a ballistic rage and killing every vampire in the building except for Rosalie. Yep, seems about right.

Hohoho, We have ourselves a future seer. Fun.

The girl sighed again, "_Her and her family are coming over later."_

_"Why?" _Edward asked with tremble to his voice. He still can't get over the vision she showed him. Punk ass bitch.

_"Rose asked her to." _She sounded incredibly delighted when she said that. I focused on her too now. She knows. Before Rosalie and I did. Of course she did, duh, future seer.

Edward growled, "_And why would she do that?"_

"_That, is what they're coming over for." _She responded, not explaining any further.

They finally reached the front entrance of the building and I heard 2 other voices, Rosalie's among them.

_"So I heard Eddie was gonna make an ass of himself,"_ came a teasing masculine voice.

"_We can discuss how much of a failure Edward is later. Let's go._" Came my mates clipped response. She sounded angry for some reason but I respected her too much to pry into her mind to see what the problem was.

I was so focused on them I didn't hear come up next to me, so when he tapped my shoulder, I hopped up, grabbed his arm and put him in a headlock out of reflex and surprise.

"Um, Miss Swan?" he choked out.

I let him out the awkward embrace.

"Sorry, I don't like it when people sneak up on me like that." I mumbled.

He cleared his throat, absently rubbing it, "I'll take note of that."

There was some snickering but they immediately stopped when I turned around to glare at them. I apologized to Mr. Shiloh once again and sat back down.

He cleared his throat again, "Alright class, this year I want to.."

I droned him out and started doodling on my notebook. By the end of the period I had sketches of Rosalie taking up a quarter of my notebook. Not that I needed it anyway.

* * *

My next class was Geometry, it passed uneventfully, and I detected a faint smell of vampire in the class. Can I ever catch a break?

There was only one nuisance though and that was in the form of Jessica Stanley. I had to sit next to her even though there was a perfectly empty table in the back. She kept rambling on and on and.. I'm sure you get the point. She went about Mike this, Mike's so cute that, "Omg, you won't believe what Sarah did at this one party last year!" She wouldn't leave me alone and who the hell says 'Omg' instead of the actual fucking words. She's also the type of girl who says 'like' and 'totally' in almost all of her sentences. It's like, totally fucking annoying.

I thanked my old friend, Jesus, when class finally ended. I was making my way to the cafeteria when Jessica's shrill voice called my name,

"Bella! Bella! Hey," She finally caught up to me "You should totally sit with me and my friends."

As politely as I could I replied, "Please, call me Isabella. Thank you for your generous offer but I'm going to sit with my family. Maybe some other time?"

She looked disappointed that she couldn't get to milk all the juicy gossip out of the new kid. "Oh, um, okay, some other time."

I smiled at her and went a separate way when we finally reached the cafeteria. It was like something you'd only read about in books or watched in movies. The moment where I walk in and all the conversation dies down and there are only whispers about the 'hot new kids' and it was so cliché I might throw up.

I looked around, ignoring the blatant staring and whispers. In a far side of the cafeteria I spotted Marie and Alex talking animatedly. I walked over and ruffled Alex's hair as I sat next to him and smiled at Marie.

"Where's Bethany?"

"Her lunch was last period actually." Marie replied to my question. "And incase you're wondering, Amara is off with her mate."

"Amara found her mate?" Alex asked. Marie and I both nodded

"Oh." He mumbled looking down it his lunch. He took a bite of his sandwich, suddenly looking downcast. Now, its no big secret that he had a crush on Amara for as long as I can remember. I'm guessing he was hoping that she wouldn't find her mate before he was turned.

"Awe It's ok Alex, I didn't find my mate for...quite a long time actually."

Marie perked up, a huge smile forming, "You found your mate? Oh my goodness Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous! So, what's her name?"

"...Her name's Rosalie." I said hesitantly. She's way too happy right now and I thought she would've known from the parking lot thing or was she too distracted by Amara finding her mate?

"I better be in charge of planning your wedding."

Woah wait, Wedding!?

"Slow your roll, Marie, we only had a real conversation once. It might be a bit too early to plan a wedding."

"Well you're going to be together forever so you might as well get it over with."

"Alright fine, you can plan it. But you have to wait at least two months, and I need to ask her too so.."

"_Who_ is she by the way."

I pursed my lips, "She's...someone...that's .. Hey we're going over to the vampires' coven house after school!" I said with the most believable enthusiasm I could manage. Just 'cause my mate's a vampire doesn't mean I have to like the rest, but I told my mate I'd be there and I'm one to keep my word.

She looked at me, confused, "And why is that?"

I looked all around the cafeteria, trying to avoid her questioning and suspicious eyes. I settled my gaze on the table with Jessica and her (annoying) friends. I sighed, about to turn around, since I can't exactly avoid or lie about it. But then a girl with white rimmed glasses, dark hair, and I ain't gonna lie, she was cute... Anyways, she looked up. She gasped and I was pulled into her memories as the electric like feeling flowed through my body.

The first time she opened her eyes. Her first word (It was Mama). The day her twin brothers were born. The day her father walked out on them for some slut at his job. Her first breakup. The first of many fights with her mother. The stress of trying to get into a good college while taking care of her brothers, while her mom's out getting drunk, mind you. Having a job on the side.

She tried to kill herself once.  
My heart ached for this un-named girl, and hatred grew for her parents. They can't even be considered parents. I might not feel a connection to her brothers, but I will take them in, if need be.

She blushed and looked down at the table. The tingling I felt earlier is gone now. Third member found.

I looked back over to Marie and tapped my temple while standing up, the questions forgotten. She nodded and it felt like a fog has just cleared up around my mind.

"_**She's not the first?**_**" **Marie asked through our pack link. Another perk of ours, even in human form, we can talk through our connection.

_**"Yeah, there's two others, I've completed the connection with one of them, but the other is off with Amara at the moment."**_ I replied, making my way over to the table. I don't know what I'm going to do but I need to introduce myself within at least 24 hours of the connection. I could wait, but I'm not exactly known for my patience.

Finally reaching the table, all conversations ceased. I smiled down at the girl with the glasses, "Hi."

She blushed, "Hi?"

Still smiling, I pointed to Jessica, "Jessica here, said that you were the best person to show us new kids around," Jessica went to object but a quick glare sent her way shut her right up. "If it isn't too much of a bother.." I trailed off.

She looked over at Jessica, with an expression that said '_What the fuck dude_'. Jessica shrugged helplessly when I looked at her too, my stare blank, but my eyes held promises of things to come if she didn't play along. When she turned back around she sighed,  
_'I have a free period next. I might as well.' _she thought.

She nodded after a while of her chewing on her lip. I smiled and stuck out my hand,  
"I'm Bella." Jessica looked at me with an expression that could only he described as shock and betrayal all in one. I just smirked at her before looking back down to the girl who have yet to introduce herself. She took my hand, "I'm Angela."

"That's a pretty name."

She blushed, looking down, she mumbled a 'thank you'.

_"_Can I introduce you to my family?"

"Huh?" She looked up so fast, I'm surprised she didn't get whiplash.

I pointed over at my table, "My family. Trust me, I'd at least take you on a date first." I chuckled as she blushed again.

"Oh, sure." She gathered her things and followed me over to my table. Whispers started up again at her previous table, but with a new topic.

Reaching the table I introduced her, "Guys, this is Angela." Marie smiled and waved. Alex still had his head down, nibbling on his sandwich. "Angela, this is Marie, and Alex." I slapped Alex on his head. He looked up to glare at me. "Don't be rude, say hi."

He grumbled and looked up to Angela, "Sorr-" The word died on his lips when he made eye contact with Angela. Both of their eyes started glowing and their heart beats picked up speed. They just kept staring at each other

I looked over at Marie, panicking only slightly. Okay, I was just about ready to shit my pants but that's besides the point.

She shrugged helplessly. I groaned. I reached out to Angela, but her eyes dimmed back to its original chocolate-brown and she started blinking rapidly, Alex did the same. They looked around, confused, before Angela shrugged and sat next to Alex. They started a conversation like they've known each other for years and they were just old friends catching up.

I looked back over to Marie who shared the same dumbfounded expression as me,

"_**What the fuck just happened!?"**_

* * *

**A/N: I seriously don't know what the fuck just happened. I'm concerned****. Woah, 100 followers already!**  
**Thanks for reading and your awesome support. I know at least one of you is a bro so *bro fist***  
**I wonder if I can call you guys my homos, yes no yes no? ok. 'cause my name's gayaf..and..I..just..how about Gaylords? eh?eh? ...okaayyy**

**ooh ooh follow me on tumblr..if you want. '_yourfriendlygaybor_' Yell at me when I don't upload if I said I would. Totes not tryna get followers  
**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**** YA FUCKIN FAGGOTS!**

**I love you guys.**


	7. Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?

**A/N: So basically how the weeks went * sits down to write fanfiction* *writes a sentence* *goes on tumblr* It's an endless vicious cycle**

**I was actually going to update way earlier but the whole complete fucking first half of the fucking chapter got fucking deleted. So being the reasonable person I am, I broke down and cried. I then neglected the story because of my bitterness...I'm so fun. Fuck my piece of sHIT PHONE I SWEAR! AAAGGHHHHHH! srry for the late update tho.**

**Ahem, you guys remember that time I said that everything will be represented by pictures? Yeah well, w.w.w. inthralld .c/o/m /2012/ 02 / the-hoke-house-edward-cullens-family-residence-in- twilight-saga /**

**Disclaimer: I don't own your fucking books or your shitty movies. I still love you k stew but you done diddley fucked up. I'm serious. I don't own twilight. Or Kristen Stewart. What a shame.**

_~Bella P.o.V~_

Marie and I kept staring at Alex and Angela while they talked animatedly. Marie continued to pout; Angela stole her spot. Alex just told the worst joke in the history of jokes, but Angela decided to be a good sport and giggle. Alex just sits there, taking in her laughing form. Angela sobers up pretty quickly at the look Alex is giving her. The one that says '_Wow. She is so beautiful.'_ Ya know,_ that_ look. The look newlyweds continually give each other or that couple that just told each other what the other has been waiting to hear for ages. The 'I can't believe they're mine' look. Yeah, that look.

She blushes and looks down, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Alex reaches out and takes her chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting her head back up to meet his blue eyes. He smiles and retracts his hand but not before softly running his thumb over her bottom lip for a moment.

Wow, when did I enter a teen romance movie?

"**My boy got game!" **I say through the connection to Marie, a feeble attempt to lighten the atmosphere. Any minute now, they just might hop on this table and "_make love._" My attempt isn't worthless as Marie lightly snorts, rolls her eyes, but it isn't enough to take her attention off the two new love-birds. I sighed. One day I'd like to go without having to sigh. Just one day! The only alternative is smoking and I hate the stink it leaves behind, so I'd really appreciate it if my body's automatic response to something isn't to forcefully expel air out of my motherfucking mouth and shitty nostrils. It's annoying sometimes. Sheesh, I'm so grumpy. That's only because I'm frustrated though.

I'm frustrated because I can't figure out what the fuck happened between Angela and Alex. I'm old as dirt, I should have at least encountered something like this. But no, I have no idea. I just know it was a bond of some sort. What's really grating on my nerves is the eye glowing. I can't figure it out and I'm just so anger. Damn right I said anger. I don't feel anger; I am anger. My inner monologue stopped when I noticed Marie staring at me with a weird look on her face. She pursed her lips, looking conflicted. Apparently she made her decision because she asked me, "Who's your mate."

My eyes widen just a bit at her bluntness, "Rosalie."

"Yes, but _who's _Rosalie?" Dammit she's making it unavoidable.

"It's funny you ask becau-" The bell rang. "Whelp, gotta get to class don't wanna be late! hahaha..." I trailed off lamely, high tailing it the hell out of there, and cutting off my end of the connection. There are only a few things worst than a suspicious Marie, especially when she's in L.A Noire mode. I should have never gotten her that game.

* * *

My afternoon class were uneventful. Just a Study hall, Algebra II, and Art. I smelled the few lingering scents of the vampires in my classes. I can't escape. My last class was Phys Ed, where I had the _pleasure_ to me Lauren Mallory. Now, I've met some real bitches in my life, but she just...her thoughts are something else, let me tell you. She seriously plans out ways to torture the kids at this school and she's working on this mastermind plot to somehow get into the Cullen clique and destroy it from within. I'm just... I don't know, man. On the bright side, she thinks Jessica is annoying too.

After getting dressed and returning my slip to the main office, I stepped into the parking lot with a sigh of relief. I spotted Alex and Bethany already with their mates by the truck. Ugh, young love. I walked up to them, paying slightly more attention to Alex and Angela. They're weirding me out with how familiar and _close _they are.

"So, do you wanna go to the movie's sometime?" Alex asked, rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit he picked up from Ivan. This is it. This is the moment. I get to be a cock-block. Yes. My time to shine. Finally.

I cut in, "Sure, I love the movies."

Alex turned to glare at me. I smiled innocently. "No, its okay, M-Bella."

"But I wanna go to the movie's" I whined, pouting.

"Then go with someone elseee." Call me crazy, but I think he might be annoyed. Mission accomplished, I threw his game off.

I shrugged and turned to Angela, "I never did get my tour,"

She started fumbling for an apology. I waved her off, "It's cool, I guess. I expect one tomorrow though."

"Sure, okay." She seemed relieved that I wasn't angry.

I smiled. "Go on, plan your date," I looked at Alex, "Just tell me when you're ready to go." I did the 'Im keeping eyes on you' sign and walked a small distance away to give them space. I looked over at Seth and Bethany. They're still in the first awkward stages of a relationship. Good.

I looked at my watch, realizing how late Marie was. I expanded my senses for a quick check. Yep, Marie's still here.

**"Where are you?" **I asked through the connection.

**"Principal's office."** She replied, sounding bored.

**"And why is that?"**

**"Broke some dude's arm."**

**"...Why?"**

**"He wanted to be a funny guy and cop a feel." **Ah, I see.

**"Is it beyond repair?"**

**"He'll need a cast for about two years." **Nice.

**"Is he pressing charges?"**

**"Nope. The principal's asking **_**me **_**not to press charges."**

**"Cool. You remember we're going over to la casa de vampiros, right?"** Damn right I know spanish.

She sighed through the connection,**"Yeah I'll meet you guys there."**

**"Okay. Later."**

I made sure it looked like I was texting on my phone so it didn't look like I was just staring off into space.

I turned to the teenagers leaning on my truck, "We're leaving without Marie."

They nodded, still distracted. I sighed, "Marie has killed a man!" Everyone looked at me with shock and panic.

"Heh, that got your attention. But seriously though, wrap this up, we gotta hit the road people! Important meetings and what not!" I exclaimed, walking to my truck. I got in and waited for them to finish their business. They said they're goodbye's and we were off.

A couple of minutes later into the drive, Bethany asked, "Seriously though, why isn't Marie coming with us?"

"Broke some guy's arm."

"Oh. Cool."

This has happened before. This guy got off lucky though, the last guy that tried to feel up Marie has lost his chances of becoming a father.

I turned on the radio when there was no further conversation. The kids are feeling the drawback effect of being without their mates. Though I bet it's not as bad as it would feel for a werewolf , it's probably still pretty bad.

"_...-Ladies and Gentlemen. Alright, we have a new favorite among the people of Washington. Some of you may know it, some of you may not. I don't know; I don't know you. It's one of my new favorites as well, and I believe that people who like this song actually know what music is. Hey, you believe in God, and I believe in Arctic Monkeys. It's America people. Before I play this though, I have a question for my ex: Girl, Why'd you only ever call me when you were high?"_

I grinned as the beginning of "**Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?"** by Arctic Monkeys began to play. I started singing along

_"The mirror's image_  
_Tells me it's home time_  
_But I'm not finished_  
_'Cause you're not by my side_  
_And as I arrived I thought I saw you leaving_  
_Carrying your shoes..."_

I turned to the sulking twins, "Come one guys sing with me."

"No." Bethany said,

"Please?" I begged.

"No." Alex answered this time.

"Please?" I asked again. They sighed, but relented at my pouting face.

_"Now its three in the morning and I'm trying to change your mind_  
_Left you multiple missed calls until my message you reply_  
_Why'd you only call me when you're high?_  
_High, why'd you only call me when you're high?"_

We're totally and completely off-key but we're having fun and that's all that matters. Some parents may not condone their children singing about phoning people while they're under an influence, but I'm just trying to get them out of their funk. Besides, I'm not a normal parent.

"_Somewhere darker _  
_Talking the same shite I need a partner _  
_Well, are you out tonight? Gets harder and harder to get you to listen _  
_More I get through the gears Incapable of making alright decisions And having bad ideas_

_Now its three in the morning and I'm trying to change your mind _  
_Left you multiple missed calls until my message you reply (message you reply) Why'd you only call me when you're high? (Why'd you only call me when you're high?) _  
_High, why'd you only call me when you're high?_

_And I can't see you here wondering where am I? Sorta feels like I'm running out of time, I haven't found what I was hoping to find You said you gotta be up in the morning, gonna have an early night and you're starting to bore me, baby_  
_Why'd you only call me when you're high?_

_Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high? _  
_Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high? _  
_Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high? _  
_Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?"_

We laughed together when we finished singing the last note. I looked at Bethany and Alex through my rear-view mirror,

"Now kids, its seriously offensive if you only call someone while you're high."

"What if it's the only way you can talk to them?" Alex asked.

"Then they're not worth talking to." I replied. We sang along to some of the songs on the radio the rest of the way to the Cullen household, just having one of those mini moments where we can pretend, if only for a couple of minutes, that we're somewhat normal.

* * *

Pulling up into the drive-way, I sighed._This is for my mate_. I kept repeating that mantra as I jumped out of the truck. I already texted Ivan and Amara during the drive so they should be here soon. I made sure Bethany and Alex were behind me but within arms reach as we made our to the front door. I didn't get to knock on the door as it opened while my hand was in midair. It was the woman who opened the door before. Is this her job or something? Sheesh. She smiled a cavity giving smile, but on her, it looked genuine. She looked behind me, slightly confused. Out of habit I shifted in front of her view, my blank stare gradually turning into a glare.

_THIS IS FOR MY MATE! BREATHE WOMAN, BREATHE!_ I used to kill vampires for even looking in the direction of Bethany and Alex. Some might call it overprotective, but after what happened...then, I couldn't risk it. She smiled apologetically at me, "We were expecting you, but we were expecting more?" She said the last part as if waiting for me to confirm that yes, there is more of us. I nodded but didn't say any more. We stood there in a sort of awkward silence until one of the twins coughed. "Right. Well, please come in." She stepped aside making room for us. I took Bethany's and Alex's hands in mine and walked in.

"Why do you have humans with you?"

"Ya know, the last time I checked, that wasn't any of your _fucking_ business."

I looked over at the bronze-haired little shit known as Edward Cullen. He glared at me,

'_This bitch!_' he angrily thought.

"You will not disrespect me in my own home-"

"Shut up, Edward. Save your drama queen act for another day." My beautiful mate walked in. Although I _really _wanted to, I dared not look away from Edward. My eyes began to glow and my canines began to elongate. Alex and Bethany slipped their hands out if my grip. Smart. Growling came from both of us. I let out a monstrous growl and took one step closer. He flinched but still held my gaze, he tried to growl louder as well, but it was a puppy's growl compared to mine. Our dominance battle (which I would've won by the way) was interrupted by the woman I have yet to learn the name of,

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!**" **Even I almost flinched at her tone. Edward reluctantly looked away. "This is not how you treat a guest! I've taught you better!"

'_You are not my mother, you have taught me nothing.'_ he thought, instead he smiled apologetically, which betrayed what he was actually thinking, "Sorry Esmé, I just don't trust her." He hissed out the last part and glared at me.

She tsk'd at him and thought, '_Edward, honey, it's Carlisle's job to pass final __judgment _on them, not yours. Please calm down.'

He sighed but remained silent, and in the same room might I add. _Why won't he leave._

I turned to my accidentally ignored mate, "Sorry. Hi." I sheepishly said, smiling.

She shook her head, "No need to apologize, I understand.. Hey."

"Hi" I replied, my smile turning shy. We just kept smiling at each other like love-struck teenagers. Which we are, technically. I heard Alex mumble,

"And I thought _I_ was bad." I lightly slapped him. "Ow." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

Rosalie chuckled, " Nice to see you again Bella. Would you like a tour of my _lovely_ home?"

Edward hissed at her, which in turn made me growl at him. We glared daggers at each other, me challenging him to do what he's thinking; and him trying to get the courage to do what he's thinking. Which was to attack me. I wish a bitch would. My growl got louder as he continued to give himself a mental pep-talk. Eventually he averted his gaze, deciding that it would be a bad idea to attack me, but I still glared at him. Someone tugged on my sleeve. I turned to growl at them, but it died in my throat when I saw it was only Bethany. In the corner of my eye, I could see Rosalie lowering her hand. Bethany shook her head. I pouted. She glared. I sighed. She smiled. This was basically our thing when I was going to get into a fight that she knew I'd regret. I wasn't going to this time, but I let it go anyways.

I looked back at Rosalie, the request for that tour on my lips, but I heard two cars driving up the road towards the house.

After a while the cars pulled up and eventually a blond man walked in with the rest of my pack behind him. His blond hair was slicked back and it almost looked perfect; he had a youthful face, I'd say he was about in his early to mid-twenties; his body was lean but still muscular, very much like the curly-haired blonde, whom I'm assuming to be Jasper; and of course he was beautiful with pale skin, the main attributes of a vampire.

He smiled at us after giving his mate a kiss of greeting, Esmé of course, "Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen," He stepped forward to shake my hand. Shame, he didn't have any gifts. "Isabella Swan," I replied, it's only common courtesy. He smiled and looked around the foyer, he raised an eyebrow at the twins but said nothing, and all he thought was a simple '_hm'_. He smiled again, "Great, we're all here. Right this way please." We followed him to the living-room. The living-room was a very open space with a glass window taking up what was supposed to be the back wall. The hardwood floor was very light in color which greatly complimented the white walls. There were two cream-colored couches, and two light-chocolate colored love-seats opposite of each other with a glass coffee table in the middle of them, the set was placed in the center of the room. The room was pretty bright and light was shining through the window, so some of the vampires that were caught by the sunlight were emitting a soft glow. I stopped, "I thought vampires sparkle? Did you lot evolve from the last time I last saw one of you?"

Carlisle chuckled, good-naturedly of course, he's probably smart enough to know not to offend me, "Only vampires in our family can glow instead of sparkling. We assume it's from our "Vegetarian" diet."

"Besides, it makes up look more bad-ass!" An excited voice spoke up, I looked over at the big burly vampire. Huh, he actually kind of reminds me of Ivan.

I looked over at Ivan, "Geez, Ivan, your mother was a busy woman." He lightly punched me on my arm but chuckled good-naturedly with me. Once he sobered up, he stepped towards the large man, I'm assuming Emmett, with an intense look on his face. I have no idea what's about to happen, he's not even thinking about it. They both stared at each other with unreadable expressions and minds. Then they did the most cliché thing anyone could ever do in a situation like this. Everyone, sans Esmé and Carlisle, groaned as Emmett slowly lifted his hand and Ivan copied it. I couldn't resist face palming. Ivan has found his long-lost brother and I regret everything. Now our days will be filled with double the corny jokes, and pranks. Oh joy.

Once they finished they're little trick, Ivan and Emmett laughed like they just shared an inside joke. Marie sighed, "I'm married to a child," she murmured while shaking her head and smiling fondly. When she caught my agreeing smirk,** "Don't think I've forgotten."**

I gulped. Oh dear.

"Should we have proper introductions?" Esmé asked everyone.

Everyone but me voiced their agreement. My pack looked at me, "Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah. Um, do we _have_ to give proper introductions? We can learn each other's names over time. C'mon it'll be fun!" I grinned. My pack all simultaneously raised and eyebrow. They know something's up.

I chuckled uneasily. "No? I thought it was..a..good..uh..idea."

Amara furrowed her brows before her eyes widen with realization. She can't know. How is she supposed to kn- "It's about your middle name isn't it?" What?

She seemed excited, "Yeah, it's really not bad. I mean it could be worse."

"'Mara its not my middle name I'm worried about. Know what? Let's just get this started." I replied with a huff. Bethany cooed and came over to rub my back in a calming way, "Aw its okay mom, we'll change your ugly middle name one day." She patted my arm once before finding a seat. I sighed in defeat. Rosalie giggled. I ignored the shocked look from her coven members and stuck my tongue out at her. She giggled again and sat on the left of the pixie on one the couches. Everyone shuffled to a seat while Ivan, Carlisle, Esmé, and I decided to stand, seeing as there weren't enough seats for everyone and to signify our roles of the leaders of the two groups.

Everyone was looking at me, taking the cue I introduced myself, "Isabella Swan, Alpha of the Swan Pack."

Ivan went next, "Ivan Avilov, Beta of the Swan Pack."

Everyone continued in order. My heart rate slightly increased as it was the pixie's -Alice is her name- turn and I began to lightly sweat.

Ivan leaned over, "Are you sure you're okay, boss?" he whispered low enough for only me to hear him.

I swallowed thickly as Alice finished her introduction, "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks."

Finally it was my mate's turn, "My name is Rosalie Hale, the, uh, is something wrong?" She asked worriedly as half of my pack looked at her with wide eyes and back to me repeatedly. The information traveled through the connection of the current werewolves in the pack and Alex leaned over to whisper the news in Bethany's ear. Bethany murmured a soft, "Oh."

I smiled nervously at my pack, "Surprise?"

* * *

**huhuhuhu ¦]**

***passive aggressively tells you guys to review***

**Guest- I gotchu on the next chapter thoo**

**Can someone point me to a good beta that could possibly help me out? Or if you are a beta that'd be way better :)**


	8. Danger, Danger

**A/N: hi**

Edward immediately shot up, "You can't be serious!"

Rosalie sighed, "Edward,"

"No. Rosalie, when were you going to tell us!?"

"Right now."

He glared at her, "This isn't a game, Rose!"

Rosalie shrugged, "I never said it was."

Carlisle stepped in, "Edward calm down. Can someone please explain what's going on here?"

Rosalie shot Edward a sharp glare when he opened his mouth to answer Carlisle.

Rose got up, "Well, uh, huh, this is harder than I thought." She began to pace, "Well when two Supernaturals meet each other, um..Wow okay that was lame."

Alex got up, interrupting Rosalie's pacing. "It's okay I think I can handle this," he spoke with determination. He walked to the middle of the room, then turned to the leaders of the coven. "Now this may come as a shock," he took in a deep breath, "Mom, Dad, I'm gay!" he suddenly exclaimed. Everyone paused. He turned back to us and grinned, looking so damn proud. Ivan gave him a thumbs up and a huge smile, Bethany and Marie giggled, Rosalie glared at him, and Amara was looking out the window with pursed lips. The rest of the vampires were trying to figure out if he was serious. He looked back at Carlisle and Esmé. "If you can't accept the way I am, then dang flabbit, I'm moving out." He stood with his hands on his waist and a proud smile, much like the superman pose. He turned to Rosalie and smiled, "You're Welcome." he bowed, then went to sit back down at his spot between Bethany and Marie.

Rosalie gave me an annoyed look to which I could only shrug helplessly. Hey, he grew up with people like Ivan and Amara, his sense of humor had to come from somewhere. Rosalie spoke up and the rest of the vampires' confused gazes turned to her, except for pixie chick though, she just looked amused. Man, I wanna shake her hand... Uh..that sounds so fucking weird.

Rosalie sighed,"They already know that. But thanks for telling them again, I'm sure they forgot."

Alex pouted. Bethany patted his head, "It's okay bro, you didn't know."

I shook my head, "Should I just.." I addressed Rosalie. She nodded and sighed.

I walked to the middle of the room,"I'm..." Deep breath. "fucking your daughter."

"Oh my God!" Rosalie started hitting my arm, while I laughed uncontrollably. When I said Alex got his sense of humor from Amara and Ivan, I meant me too.

"Bella!" Rose pouted.

"I'm sorry." I cleared my throat, "What I meant was, your daughter is-"

"If you finish that the way I think you will, Bella, I swear to fucking Christ."

"Right." I cleared my throat again, "When a man and a woman love each other, the man inserts his p-"

"Bella!"

"Hm?"

"Are you serious right now?"

"What? Is that not what I'm supposed to be explaining?"

"No," Rose sighed, "You're supposed to tell them about..." She trailed off pointing between me and her.

"Oh, okay. Rosalie and I are mated to each other. I mean, I thought it was pretty fuckin' obvious."

Esmé got up and went over to Rosalie with a megawatt smile on her beautiful face, "I'm so happy for you!" She pulled Rose into a hug and I barely refrained from ripping her off of my mate.

Emmett got up, "Wait so if you're gay and I'm gay then who's flying the plane!?" He looked at Rose with genuine worry. Alex shot up, "The plane is going to crash!" He ran over to Emmett and jumped on his back. "Quick, get us out of here!" Emmett ran around with Alex on his back, accompanied by sound effects. I saw Amara shrug before running after them making sound effects as well.

"Oh no! I spot an enemy lesbian missile headed our way! I never thought I'd go out like this!"

Emmett chuckled before going back into character, "Goodbye, cruel world!"

Amara caught up to them tackled them to the floor. It suddenly turned into an impromptu tickling battle with Amara and Emmett teaming up against Alex.

Edward ruined the moment by, well, being Edward, "You're seriously okay with this!?" he hissed.

Carlisle sighed, "There's nothing we can do about it Edward."

"We could kill them," he said looking over at my twins. Amara and Emmett immediately got in front of Alex,and Ivan and Marie got in front of Bethany, all of them glaring daggers at Edward.

Esmé gasped, "Edward!"

I calmly walked to him, getting angrier with each step, "Fine. Try it. kill me."

He swung at me but I was way too fast for him. I grabbed his arm and bended it behind his back while I used my other hand to roughly grab the back of his neck. I dragged his sorry ass to their backyard and threw him into a tree. The tree groaned in protest but was still standing. I quickly dashed forward and grabbed his neck. I slammed his body into the ground like a rag doll. I could feel my wolf wanting to be released, '_How dare he threaten _**_us_**_!?'_

I gave into my wolf's demand and transformed. Edward slowly got up, dusting himself off. "While you prove to be a challenge, don't think I'll be giving up so easily." He turned to glare at me but his eyes widened when he saw a gigantic wolf on its two hind legs where I used to stand. Ah, Edward, meet my alter ego, Isabel. Right now I look like a muscle builder on some serious steroids, standing at 8 feet tall. I gave a wolfish grin before dashing forward. I grabbed the front of his shirt before flinging him behind me. I ran after his body, catching him before he reached the ground. I put my hand on his torso and slammed him down into the ground while he was still airborne. I looked down at face was covered in cracks and a trail of them disappeared under his shirt. I hope he knows I was going easy on him.

I put my giant foot on his chest, Isabel had a message to deliver, "**_If you ever, I mean _****ever****_ threaten anyone in my pack again, I will finish the job. Do you understand me, you insolent_** _**child!"**_

Edward nodded. I took my foot off of his chest, and stomped on his man parts with almost all of my might. He let out a scream that could probably be heard for miles. I smiled, satisfied, for now. I turned back into my human form as I heard footsteps headed our way.

Ivan was the first person at my side, "That looks painful." He said looking down at Edwards pitiful form. Edward was in shock, he stared up into the sky with a permanent painful grimace on his face.

The rest of the coven came soon, Amara and Marie keeping Bethany and Alex company.

Emmett frowned down at Edward, "Balls deep bro, balls deep." He said shaking his head in disappointment.

I turned to Carlisle and Esmé, "I didn't kill him in hopes that you will ensue a proper punishment. Normally I wouldn't care, but seeing as my mate is in your coven and Edward is also a part of said coven, this is my way of being considerate. Be happy, he," I pointed down at a still paralysed Edward, "would've been dead."

"Trust me, he'll be punished accordingly." Carlisle nodded. Then looking down at his son in disappointment and slight disgust.

"Good." I turned to Ivan with a raised eyebrow, "And the kids?"

"They're good. 'Mara and Marie are with them now. They're scared shitless though."

I sighed, "Alright, let's get them home." I turned to the vampires who were trying to figure out what to do with their fallen coven member. "Sorry to cut this meeting short, but duty calls." Emmett snorted "Heh, Duty."

I gave them a tight-lipped smile before walking away.

"Wait!" Rosalie called out, "I'm sorry about him."

I shrugged, "Don't worry about it. It happens."

"Yeah, but not with Edward, he's supposed have better control than most of us."

"Like I said, it happens." I smiled at her, a genuine one, and sped off to the Cullen house with Ivan at my side.

As we stepped into the Vampire mansion, the twins ran towards us and engulfed us in hugs. Alex looked up at me, "Did you whoop his ass?"

"What did I say bout cursing around me? Yes, yes I did."

"She actually whooped something else in his nether regions, if you catch my drift."

"Ouch." Everyone said and the boys grimaced.

"I for one think that this deserves ice-cream." Bethany spoke up, nodding thoughtfully.

"Ah, yes, ice-cream" Alex added, rubbing his chin.

"No." The adults in the room said at the same time.

They pouted at us, "Please?"

We groaned.

We took the twins out, successfully distracting them, this has happened too many times if all it takes for them to shrug off getting threatened by a crazed vampire is cookie dough ice-cream and new shoes.

Finally reaching home, we sat in my truck, "Alright, Alex and Bethany, you'll be sleeping in the same room tonight," Bethany groaned, "Really mom? Alex sings Christmas carols in his sleep!"  
I stared at her through the rear-view. Eventually she sunk back into her seat with a huff. Teenagers. "Amara and Marie, if you don't mind, I'd like you to stay with them. Ivan, you'll be a room across from them, instant access."

"Where are you gonna be?" Amara asked.

"I'll be in the room to the left of yours."

Everyone nodded. I really hope they keep Edward on a tight leash. We went inside and prepared for bed. "Everyone keep your door cracked." Now, I'm not scared of that prissy little shit, but the threatened lives of my unturned kids isn't something I take lightly. I really wished I could've killed him, I wish I did, but I somewhat respect that coven for protecting my mate all this time, I can't just kill off their member. This is repayment, in some twisted way of mine. Next time I may not be so generous.

I walked into my temporary room, leaving my door wide open. I laid on the bed with one arm under my head and the other resting on my tummy.

I looked out the window in the corner of the room, the full moon is coming soon. I say in about 2 weeks. Joy. I can't wait to control a pack of killing machines.

I sighed and closed my eyes, it'll be difficult, but I'm determined to get some sleep. I fell into complete darkness soon after.

I bolted out of my dreamless state, matted in sweat. I don't know why but I got this sudden feeling that something was very wrong.

After pondering for a moment, trying to clear my sleepy mind, something clicked. Rosalie! I tried to scramble off of the bed but I got all tangled in the sheets and slipped on to the floor. Cursing under my breath, I untangled myself and bolted out the door. I quickly ran down the stairs still in only my sleep-wear, a sports bra and boy shorts. As I grasped the handle of the door, I heard Ivan's voice,

"Hey boss, where's the fire?" he half yawned.

"I have to get to Rosalie!" I turned around ready to bolt. When I was halfway down the path to the main road I heard Ivan yell, "Amara! Marie! Stay with the kids, okay!?" he automatically noticed my sense of emergency.

He finally caught up to me and we both ran full speed to the Cullen household.

Upon arrival, I saw two things that made my blood run cold. There crouched Edward, in the midst of trying to rip my mate's head off of her body. And my mate. Oh, my mate. Her beautiful eyes were filled with unshed tears, and the look of utter betrayal within them staring up at Edward. Her face of cracks and her neck looks close to ripping.

Without thought, I wolfed out and sped at Edward full speed. In one swift motion, I grabbed his arm that was trying to detach Rose's head, and kicked his torso. His body went flying into the forest while his arm lay limp, slightly twitching, in my ginormous mutant hands. The fingers wrapped in my mate's hair loosened and her body went limp. I turned back to my human form as anguish filled me, it wasn't a conscious effort, my wolf sensed that I physically had to be with my mate. I chucked Edwards arm somewhere into the surrounding forest and I picked up Rosalie bridal style. Ivan was already in the forest and I could hear the faint crashes of trees, he's no doubt pummeling that asshole, I just hope he saves me a piece.

With great care, I maneuvered my mate into the Cullen house. It was empty. Edward must have took advantage of them being alone. I went upstairs and looked into all the rooms until I found the one that only contained her scent. Luckily her room had a bed.

When I set her down, I pushed the disarray of hair out of her face, "I'm so sorry." I should have been here. I should have protected her. Damn it.

I gently took a hold of her chin, making her fangs visible. I put my wrist between her teeth and forced her to bite down. I gasped at the sensation of my blood being sucked. **(A/N:I had no idea how to describe this. I never got my blood sucked. This is why I need a beta.)**

Rosalie's hands flew up and grabbed my arm harshly, and she bit down harder, making blood run down the side of my arm and drip on her pillow. That's when I noticed I was breathing faster than usual and my heart was beating rapidly. She looked up at me with crazed purple eyes.

"Rose, p-please s-stop." The world grew darker around me and I felt light-headed. The last thing I saw was Rose detaching her fangs from my wrist and her licking her lips with slight panic in her eyes but it was over-powered by the thirst.

She dived back in.

I passed out.

**A/N: Sup faggots. You guys barely comment but I need you to so I can either write the next chapter showing what happened at the Cullen house with Rosalie and Edward or I could just continue from where I left off. Totally your call. I'm giving you guys a week :) **

**Also,**** If anyone could get **  
'**_This-and-That'_** **to continue '****_Stop and Stare'_**** (Bellice) I will send you a can of coins a generous homeless man was giving away**.


End file.
